Accident At Work
by TheBlinkFox
Summary: After the events of TLJ, the Resistance finds a home in an abandoned rebel base. Finn, Rey, and Poe help the Resistance set up, but have an accident in the process


After the battle of Crait, the Resistance fled on the Millennium Falcon to the abandoned rebel base on Dantooine, which Finn loved for several reasons.

Firstly, there was the fact it was a no-where planet in the Outer Rim. The First Order would be hard pressed to find them any time soon.

Secondly, the planet itself. It was lush and green and full of life, and not just because it was relaxing for him (which it was). Rey, despite all that had happened, could hardly stop grinning because of it. It was adorable, and Finn was glad it made her happy.

Thirdly, the rebel base. It had equipment, power generators, and supplies enough to last months. Finn felt more certain about the future now that they had found a safe place from which to operate.

Still, there was a lot of preparing to do – unpacking equipment, starting up power generators, retrieving food rations from storage. Everyone had a job to do, and after a brief rest, they got to it.

Finn grunted as he lifted his end of the crate. His back still ached a little when he pushed it, but it hardly bothered. The wonders of modern bacta treatment.

Poe hefted up the other end of the crate. "You all good, bud?" he asked.

"Better than you," Finn grinned back.

"Ohh, cheeky," said Poe.

Finn checked over his shoulder as they reached the stairs leading up to the ground floor.

"Careful," Poe said.

"I always am. Hey, Rey, are you actually going to help, or what?"

Rey had been standing by, watching the two with amusement. "Of course I will. Watch!" She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, her face becoming serene. Then reached out with her hand. One of the crates began to float like a balloon, as if suddenly lighter than air.

"Oh, man. I am _never_ getting used to that," said Poe.

Finn, however, was mute. He simply watched in open-mouthed awe as Rey levitated the crate across the storeroom towards the stairs.

She looked breathless, as if she herself was surprised this was even happening. Enthralled as she was, she almost forgot Poe and Finn were already by the stairs holding a crate. She snapped out of her reverie. "Duck!"

Poe crouched, the crate barely missing the hair on his head. "Woah, slow it down, Master Jedi!"

Finn wasn't so fast. Distracted as he was by Rey's face, he moved too late, and the crate thunked him in the head. He yelped and dropped the crate, pain racketing through his head. Poe dropped his end.

The crate Rey was lifting crashed onto the stairs behind Finn, and she ran over to him. "Finn! Finn, are you okay? I am so sorry!"

Finn felt something wet dribble down his forehead into his right eye. He dabbed it with a finger. Blood. Then the room began to sway, and he stumbled back into the wall and slid down until he was sitting. Rey's and Poe's voices wafted by him. Everything grew blurry.

Rey held her hands against the bleeding wound. "You'll be alright, hold on!"

Poe pulled her hands away from Finn.

"Stop!" she hissed.

Poe sighed. "If you do that, you might make it worse. It's a head wound, things might be…complicated."

"Then let's make it uncomplicated! What do we do?" said Rey.

"Get a cold pack and alert the medics."

Rey nodded and hurried off.

Finn's head drooped and he mumbled something.

Poe grabbed his head and held it up. "No, no, no. Buddy, you gotta stay awake, you hear me?"

Finn grunted.

Poe anxiously checked the stairway. No Rey yet. "Who knew moving crates could be such a hassle, huh?"

Finn mumbled something.

"Come on, buddy, look at me. Open your eyes," Poe pleaded.

Finn winced, and after a moment, his eyes flickered halfway open. His gaze was vague and unfocused.

Then Poe heard voices. He looked up the stairway. Finn slowly turned his head too look as well.

Rey and three medics came running down the stairs. Rey's anxiety had her sweating and knitting her brow. She immediately knelt by Finn, held out the cold pack, and asked Poe, "How is he? Is he alright?"

"Excuse me, ma'am, we need to look at him," said one of the medics.

Rey stood. "Right. Of course."

Poe ushered her back while the medics attended to Finn.

"I told them what happened," said Rey.

"Good thinking," said Poe.

The medics asked Finn questions. They looked at his head wound. They shined a light in his eyes and asked him to do some movements.

While they did so, Poe and Rey stood to the side, watching. Poe hardly blinked, and he clenched his jaw so hard his teeth almost hurt. Rey couldn't stop fidgeting with her hands or stand still. She shifted around, restless and uneasy.

One of the medics stood and approached Poe and Rey. "He's concussed, but there doesn't seem to be a skull fracture or bleeding within his skull. We'll run a scan just to be safe, of course, but it looks like he'll be fine with some recovery time."

"Oh, thank the Force!" exclaimed Rey.

Poe raised a finger. "Is the med scanner unpacked yet?"

The medic stroked his beard. "Actually, no. I don't think so." He glanced around the storage room. "I think it's in that one," he said, pointing to the one Rey had dropped in the stairway.

Poe turned to Rey. "So how about we get that med scanner out, Master Jedi."

Rey flushed, but replied, "Of course Commander- oops! I meant Captain, so sorry."

Now it was Poe's turn to go red. "Okay, who told you?"

Rey shook her head. "Not telling."

"Was it Lyra?"

"Nope."

Poe shook his head and sighed in exasperation, smiling. "Well, that med scanner isn't going to unpack itself."


End file.
